


When the world turned black... and disappeared

by FanFicReader01



Category: Poets of the Fall
Genre: Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mysterious Skin - Freeform, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Poor Life Choices, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sexual Abuse, Trauma, Unhealthy Relationships, don't read if you get triggered by these themes, hurt and only few comfort, its almost like strangerverse but sadder and no real "good" ending, jaska only appears in like chap one lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 22:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17109185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: One horrible event.Two boys.And two whole different outcomes.This fic is bascially a PoTF meets Mysterious Skin.Mysterious Skin is a disturbing, tragic but beautiful movie about the consequences of sexual abuse.That's exactly what this fanfic will be about as well, so if you don't like that or if it triggers you or if you don't want to be become sad and depressed, this is the time to turn back.





	1. 1.	When the world turned black… and disappeared!

**Author's Note:**

> It was a difficult movie to watch and that made writing a fic based off it, not any easier either.  
> Just a reminder: in no way do I try or even want to romanticize this topic.
> 
> The movie haunted me after I watched it, and that's some years ago! And now, somehow, I got the urge to write it down and forgive me for using PoTF to write it down ><

“Watch out, faggot!” A taller student harshly bumps into the smaller boy who then cautiously does shy away against the wall. He holds his textbook pressed against his chest firmly. 

Quickly he walks to the toilet and locks himself up in one of the booths. He sits on the toilet and slowly exhales from his encounter with the bullies. He gasps when his name tag slides out of his book. It falls onto the floor and right outside his stall.

 The young man holds his breath when he sees a hand take the tag.

“Olli?” a deep voice comes from the other side of the booth.

 “J-Jaska?”

“You forgot something,” Jaska says. Olli quickly jumps off the toilet and unlocks the door. He’s met by a friendly smile of his classmate.

 “T-Thanks,” Olli says and tries to walk past the taller man.

“Hey, hey! Everything alright?” Jaska grabs his shoulder. Olli flinches and pulls away.

 “You look pale,” Jaska remarks with a frown.

“It-It’s nothing. Just had an encounter with him,” Olli brushes it off.

 “Hey, don’t let the Rob Gang get to you, okay? Next time they’ll pay for that,” Jaska says in a growl.

 “Don’t! I don’t want more trouble with them!” Olli panics. “I have to go now! See you tomorrow!”

 

Olli then hurries home. He throws the bike in the backyard and rushes over to the living room. His mother has already turned on the tv.

 “You’re early,” she smiles.

“Can’t miss my favourite show!” Olli chuckles under his breath. His heart is still beating loudly. He is still nervous and anxious.

 “I still don’t understand what you find so intriguing about these abductions stories but everybody’s got an own taste I guess,” his mother sighs when the show begins.

 

“My name is Jari Salminen. When I was a young boy I got abducted by the evil spirit Ajatar. She dragged me into the woods. I still remember slimy snakes grabbing me by the ankles and wrists, keeping me down while she experimented on me with sharp objects. It was so terrifying-”

 

Olli gawks at the tv screen. Something in him snaps. This story almost sounds _familiar_. His eyes remain glued to the tv. After the story of this Jari is finished, the blond man sinks back into the couch. Speechless. Once again breathless.

 “You actually believe that? Ajatar is just a myth, Olli,” his mother says.

 _It happened to me too, mom_.

 “But still. What about me then?”

“It’s been so long ago. Do you think I still remember? You shouldn’t worry so much, sweetie.” With those words Olli’s mother kisses him on the cheek. Olli withdraws.

 “But if it bothers you so much, you should contact that guy,” she suggests.

“Really?” Olli exclaims almost too excited. His mother nods. “Don’t they show you an address or something at the end of each show?”

Her son throws her a confused look which makes her laugh.

 “I thought you were the biggest fan of _Strange Abductions_!”

 

***

 

They’re standing still at the red light. Jani’s driving. Suddenly the car driver next to them is shouting at them.

 “Open the window,” Marko grins, already amused.

“ _Don’t_ ,” Markus, who sits in the back, whispers but Jani listens to Marko.

 “You will fucking burn in hell you goddamn queers,” the driver spits at the group. Jani slightly cringes but his friend’s laughter overrules the harsh words.

 “We’re in hell already, idiot!” Marko shouts and then clashes teeth with Jani’s. It’s an open mouth kiss and act of rebellion.

After Marko falls back into his own seat, Jani gasps surprised. The lights turn green. The other driver shouts more slurs at them before accelerating and driving away.

 “What was that for?” Markus complains.

“Just telling the world what I think,” Marko smugly replies. He looks satisfied. Jani is blushing.

 “You idiots,” Markus rolls his eyes.

“Hey, it was Marko’s idea!” Jani counters.

 

“So, where are we actually going?” Jani asks.

 “Nowhere,” Marko says.

“But for real? Want to go to the mall? The playground?”

 “Playground is fine.”

“The playground it is!”

 

The place is deserted. It’s too cold and parents don’t let their kids play there now. It’s already dark when the three friends get there.

 “There’s another car parked there,” Marko immediately notices.

“We should be careful,” Markus says. He isn’t surprised when Marko doesn’t listen. He never does. Always reckless.

 “Let’s go outside!” Marko goes first. Jani follows and Markus eventually joins them. The cold is nagging at them but they don’t go back into the car.

 “Do I really look _that_ gay?” Jani snorts.

“Kind of. Nothing wrong with that,” Markus replies in all honesty. “I like your style. Cyan suits your hair.” That comment makes Jani smile a bit.

 “Thanks.”

“You don’t have to apologize for being who you fukin’ are,” Marko huffs with distaste on his lips. The guy turns his eyes to slits and tries to observe the other car. There’s definitely someone inside.

Curious as ever, Marko starts walking. Markus tries to stop him. Jani shouts after him.

 

\--

 

“I’ll call you when I’m done there.”

 “Can we really not change your mind?” Markus pleads but his friend shakes his head.

“Don’t worry, it will be fine. I know how to defend myself.”

 “You got a sharp tongue yes,” Jani sighs. It earns him a cheeky smile from the other guy.

“I did _not_ mean that sloppy kiss,” the soon-to-be architect says.

 “I bet the guy won’t last more than five minutes,” Marko promises.

 

\--

 

The apartment is small, messy. But the bed is all Marko needs. A decent bed, pulled down underwear and a cock to please.

 “F-Fuck, you’re wonderful.”

Thick fingers grab around his short hair. One praise after another. It’s all he needs. Marko wonders if he is even after the old sack’s money or not. Still, the fifty bucks afterward is a warm welcome.

The older male drives Marko back to the playground where his friends pick him up again.


	2. 2.	The Concert (the old days)

Marko’s mother was still in the bedroom with her latest boyfriend when someone rang on the door. Lewd noises came from that room. Marko was in his own room, trying to practice one more time before he ran downstairs.

 “Josh!” Marko’s face lit up when he saw it was his music teacher standing in the door opening.

The man had his dark hair neatly combed back. He was wearing a black suit, sharp like his haircut.

 “Hello, Marko. Are you ready?”

“I-, I still have to change clothes,” Marko mutterred.

 “Can I come in?”

“Sure!”

Josh followed the boy to his room. Of course, the noises from the other bedroom didn’t go unnoticed but Josh decided to not address it.

 “I hope you still have the little suit I bought you,” Josh smiled. Marko nodded eagerly and showed the clothes.

When Josh didn’t leave Marko frowned.

 “What?” the adult chuckled. “We’re both men. No need to be ashamed or embarrassed!”

Marko undressed and Josh quietly watched. He eventually stood up to help Marko with the tie and the shoelaces.

 “Look at that. You sure going to be a fine man, Marko!” Josh patted the boy’s shoulder and kept it there until someone knocked on the door.

 “Mom?”

“Marko?” the door swung open. The woman’s hair was messy. Most buttons of her blouse were open still.

 “Oh, mister Harper! Great to see you! I’m sorry for the mess and-”

“It’s alright, miss Saaresto. I was going to pick your boy up for the concert! Hehe, look at the little thing. So excited to finally perform for a big crowd!”

 

\--

 

“What do you think of your mom?” Josh asked during the drive to the theatre.

 “She’s nice. But mostly occupied with her boyfriends.”

“I see. What do you think about her boyfriends then?”

 “They’re okay,” Marko replied.

“But don’t they take your mom away from you?” Josh raised an eyebrow.

Marko shrugged his shoulders. “But they kind of care for her. Ever since dad left nobody really looked after her. And I’m still too young.”

 “You’re a clever boy. I like that.”

 

\--

 

Everyone was watching. Parents, friends and Josh. Josh’s eyes were fixated on the boy.

 Marko, the centre piece of the evening.

And boy, did Marko love the attention he got. The smiles, the clapping. But mostly did he adore the warm eyes of his music teacher that never looked away.

  _You’re doing amazing!_

Josh almost had the same gaze as the boyfriends of his mother. Marko secretly felt jealous of his mother. _He_ wanted a handsome guy to look at him like that. _He_ wanted their attention.

 Luckily he has Josh.

Josh gave him all the attention he wanted and needed. Josh made Marko feel special. And now the whole hall seemed to fade away so only he and Josh were in it.

 

When the play was over, Josh suggested to bring Marko home.

 “We can still grab some McDonald’s too!”

Of course, Marko couldn’t refuse such offer.

 

***

 

Just a few minutes before the concert, Olli’s mother readjusted the little bowtie around her son’s neck.

 “Are you sure you won’t stay?”

“I’m sorry, Olli, but I still have so much work to do. I really wished I could change my schedule but it’s too tight. Just know that I’ll think about you, okay?”

  “See you, mom.” He quickly pressed a kiss on her cheek before entering the building. He got greeted by a few other boys and his music teacher.

 “Hello, Olli! Good to see you arrived!”

“Good evening, mister Harper,” Olli smiled.

 “You can call me Josh, you know. I’ve told you multiple times,” his teacher shook his head and Olli thought the older man was disappointed.

It must’ve shown in his face because his teacher walked over to him and knelt down. He looked him in the eyes and smiled: “It’s alright to be a good boy. Unlike some bad boys here.”

 Josh’s attention turned to another blond boy.

“Right, Marko?”

 “Yes,” the boy named Marko smirked. “Come on! It’s almost time!”

 

\--

 

Where Olli was nervous, Marko was confident. He hit all the right notes, his fingers gracefully dancing over the keys of the piano.

 Olli’s fingers were trembling a little. In the very beginning the boy was sure he didn’t caught up on Marko’s rhythm but nobody seemed to bother. Luckily. When the play was finally over, people stood up and clapped and cheered.

 Marko pulled Olli to the front so they could both stand on the front row and bow and thank the audience.

 

Afterward Olli was looking for his mother. She wasn’t there. He kind of expected it. She was a very busy woman after all. Still, he was sad about it.

Everyone else was going home with their family. And then there was Olli. And Marko.

 The blond boy watched his fellow little musician talk with their teacher. Suddenly they were looking at him.

 “Hey, Olli. Josh thought of taking you with us to McDonald’s,” Marko said.

“McDo?”

 “Yep! And then he’ll bring you home. Is that alright with you?”

Olli’s eyes widened. He actually got asked for once? A smile slipped onto his lips and then he stood up.

 “Great!” Josh exclaimed and gave both boys a high-five.

 

\--

 

Instead of eating at the McDonald’s, Josh went to the drive-through and then drove the kids to his house.

Once inside, they unpack their meals. Marko and Josh seem to be really good buddies. Olli never noticed before. For a moment, he doesn’t pay attention. The other moment, Marko suddenly threw a fry into Josh’s face.

 Olli gulped and thought the man would be angry. He didn’t expect Josh to throw a handful of fries back at Marko.

The two quickly engaged in a food fight and Olli had the urge to participate. As soon as a chicken nugget hit the boy’s face, Olli joined the duo.

 All around them laid fries and nuggets and even ketchup stains. Everyone was laughing.


	3. 3.	People like me (the present)

Olli stands in front of the house. It lays more abandoned than the rest. This is Jari’s house. Still nervous, he knocks on the door and gets met by supposing the mother.

 “Ah, you must be Olli! Jari told me all about you!”

The woman welcomes the blond man in and calls her son. Finally Jari comes downstairs to meet his pen friend.

 “So glad to finally meet you!” Jari excitedly exclaims as they quickly shake hands. Jari’s mother gives them some food and snacks before they head upstairs.

 

Jari’s room is obviously influenced by his encounter with Ajatar. Multiple snake themed objects are scattered across the room.

 “Don’t get too intimidated,” Jari chuckles when they sit down on the bed.

“Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer,” the young man with the glasses jokes.

 “I’m glad I’m not the only one who’s been abducted in his past,” Olli finally says the words out loud. It feels quite liberating. After weeks of writing Jari, he finally can talk to him in person.

 

“So… Do you remember anything more than what you wrote?” Jari questions.

 “I-, I don’t know…. Well, there have been-, I just… Never mind.”

“You can tell me, Olli. No need to be ashamed. Just wanting to help.”

Olli squeezes his eyes shut and tries to remember. The dreams. The slippery snakes around his ankles and wrists, pinning him down. The nightmares are alike to Jari’s. That’s what resonated with the blond man first when he heard Jari speak on tv.

And now… some visions got a bit clearer and… and… Olli was not alone!

 “There was another boy with me,” Olli gasps, his eyes snapping open again.

“You know who exactly?”

 “No… Not really. B-but I think he used to be in my music class!” Olli recalls.

“Maybe you still have photos of that time? You could try and look him up!” Jari suggests with a smile.

Olli smiles back and nods. Maybe that’s a good idea, indeed.

 Suddenly Jari leans closer to the other man. His eyes are a bit hazy, his hand comes to rest on Olli’s lap. Pressure is applied and Olli starts to feel unpleasant.

He gulps alerted and tries to distance himself but Jari draws closer.

 “I can’t!” Olli yelps before jumping off the bed.

Jari seems disappointed. “Oh, I’m sorry,” he mutters ashamed. “I-, I didn’t mean to upset you. I only thought that, well… maybe we-”

 “I-It’s alright. I just… I need to go home, take the bus and stuff,” Olli interrupts as he slowly backs off.

 

Once safely back in the bus, Olli’s heart is still racing. He didn’t expect Jari to get physical all of a sudden. It had thrown him off guard and somehow Jari’s hand reminded him a bit too much of those snakes in his nightmares. Trying to put his mind off of the uncomfortable event, Olli tries to think if he still has photos or other possible evidence from his old music class.

 

***

 

 _The String Academy_ , that was indeed the name of the music school he went to. Olli finds a group photo of his final year at the school. He’s surprised about the quality of the photo.

His eyes search for the boy of his dreams. Apparently the boy sat next to Olli and their teacher. What was his name again?

 On the back of the picture, Olli finds all the names. _Marko Saaresto_ and _Josh Harper_.

 

***

 

_Sup Marko :)_

_By the time you read this, your sorry ass is probably already in the big city!_

_I just wanted to tell you about this weird blondie I met a few weeks ago! His name is Olli. One day he appeared on my doorstep, asking for you! Can you believe?_

_He asked all these questions about you! So I told him stuff (except your status as prostitute)._

_He said you went to a music school with him back in the day! Says he has had weird dreams in which you appeared too. He keeps insisting you 2 got abducted by Ajatar. Yanno, that evil witch from the folklore? Can you actually believe it? Neither do I, lol. But hey, Olli seemed very,_ very _serious about it!!_

_So tell me, almighty Marko, is it true? Did you get abducted as a kid?_

_Finally,  some unnecessary facts I gathered about that Olli guy:_

_(He might not be your type a all: kid’s asexual like a nun!)_

  * _Blonder than you_
  * _Too thin! I insist he should eat more hamburgers in that tent we always visit!_
  * _Likes to play guitar (fucking good at it)_
  * _Actually cute so don’t be jealous for me flirting a bit with him ;)_



_That’s all for now. I’ll keep you updated. Hopefully you come back during Christmas!_

_Yours forever,_

_Jani xxx_

\--

 

The first guy in the new city is rough but a bottom. He couldn’t wait to be fucked. Raw and dirty.

And Marko is only half present when he does it. He is kind of confused, not sure why he is still doing these kind of things. The guy didn’t even pay him that well in the end.

 

The second guy is very much different. He looks kind of sad and tired. Marko wonders why. When the client removes his shirt and reveals the cancerous skin, he understands why.

 “I just want to be hold. Not even anything sexual.”

Marko rubs the man’s back. Seeing this guy, it feels like a possible look into a future he does not want. But with his line of work, and his unsafe practises…

 

The final man is a monster _._ Without patience nor consent, he smacks Marko against the bed and literally rips off his pants.

Marko tries to get away and manages to lock himself in the apartment’s bathroom. For the first time he experiences true fear. The aggressor bursts open the door and gets a hold of Marko. He pushes him down into the bathtub while having his way with the younger man.

Marko doesn’t scream or cry. He lets the beating and humiliation wash over him like a really bad trip.

 

Before Marko knows it, he’s thrown onto the street. He takes a train back to his hotel. Bloodied and hurt. Once inside, he dares to let the tears stream down together with the cold shower rain.

He never felt this dirty before. Suddenly he feels the emptiness in his black heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, sorry if there's not much nuance and the characters might feel bleak ><  
> But I still hope you can still see there's a difference in Marko and Olli's behaviour.


	4. 4.	Shhh, don’t tell anyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This might be the heaviest part, as it finally deals with the thing that happened in the past.

After the laughter and the food fight followed awkward silence. Olli sat amidst the chaos.

His music teacher and the other boy looked at him. What seemed like an eternity of nothing, mister Harper finally spoke up. “I think it’s time to get you guys cleaned up.”

 “W-What about the food?” Olli asked confused. Weren’t they going to wash these ketchup stains off as well?

 “Don’t worry about that, Olli. I’ll take care of that later. What matters now is that you look spotless before your mom picks you up.”

 “Does she know I’m here?”

“Yes. I called her. Said you’d be here a bit longer to have some fun with Marko and the console!”

 “The console?”

“Yes! Josh has a super cool game!” Marko exclaimed excited. He must’ve been here before, definitely.

 “Exactly. But first! Let’s go to the bathroom!”

 

 

“Oh my but are you two fine looking men,” mister Harper smiled at them as the boys sat in the tub.

Olli shied away from the man’s scrutinizing gaze but their mentor said he shouldn’t be ashamed of a body ‘as beautiful and youthful as his’.

The boy’s unease got lightened when Marko started making a beard out of the soap to imitate their teacher. The two laughed and giggled as they started to make all kinds of shapes with the foam.

 “Alright, let’s get you back in your clothes and then we can go downstairs again.”

 

Finally cleaned and dressed up, Marko showed Olli the game console and how to play on it. There were two controllers and the two boys raced against each other while their music teacher cheered them on.

 “Go faster, Olli!”

“You almost got him!”

 “Yes, Marko!!”

Marko won while Olli still had trouble understanding the mechanics of the controller. While he stared defeated at the game over screen on his part, Marko and mister Harper rejoiced in the other boy’s victory. They even hugged and then suddenly Marko laid on the floor with the older man very close on him. When Olli looked closer, he saw that mister Harper was _tickling_ the boy.

 “Hahahaha! Stop it, Josh!” Marko giggled but didn’t do much to get the other man off his chest.

“ _Who’s the big winner?”_

 “I am, sir!”

“ _Who’s the big winner?_ ”

 “I _am_ , sir!”

“You got that right!” then mister Harper did something more unexpected. He lifted the boy’s shirt up and kissed his tummy.

 “You got that right.”

Then the adult’s eyes were on Olli. “Hey, Olli. Don’t be sad. It’s just a game. And it was your first time playing, right?”

 Olli, still baffled by the sight of his teacher being so close with Marko, left him muted. He only nodded in response.

 “Come on, you won’t be left out.” And then mister Harper went for Olli. Tickling him all over until Olli’s tummy hurt from genuine laughter.

He froze when he felt something wet. He didn’t dare to look down but he still felt mister Harper’s weight on him.

 

\--

 

Suddenly Olli found himself in the man’s bedroom with Marko. That’s when stranger things started happening. He had to remove his clothes all-together. Why? Didn’t they just take a bath?

When Olli witnessed Marko doing weird stuff to mister Harper, his jaw dropped. In the wrong way, that was. He didn’t know what he should do. This was weird, this was _wrong_. He didn’t want to take part in this.

But the other guys asked so nicely. And Marko was smiling the whole time. And mister Harper even praised the other boy for his deeds. So it couldn’t be that wrong, right?

 “Come on, Olli. Play with us,” Marko encouraged.

“O-Okay.”

 “Good boy,” mister Harper added while petting the boy’s hair.

 

Not much later Olli didn’t feel too good. He felt dirty. Even dirtier before he got covered in ketchup and fries and chicken nuggets. Things were too hot. Too tight. Claustrophobic even.

 Voices were heard in the distance.

Panting, heavy breathing and other strange noises he couldn’t really place. It made Olli want to puke but he couldn’t. His mouth was occupied with something.

Everything was a thick fog. The world started spinning and spinning. The voices of Marko and mister Harper got pushed to the background. His vision started to blur more.

That’s when the world truly went black and disappeared, even if only for a few minutes.

 

 “Olli?”

“Olli!”

Olli gasped for air as if he had drowned and just pulled back on land. Disorientated he looked around him. Where was he? When the boy looked in the eyes of his music teacher, a sudden wave of nausea overcame him. Olli actually threw up and started sobbing. What was happening? Why was he here?

 “Hey, calm down, kid. Your mother will be here over fifteen minutes.”

That was a relief somehow. His mother would pick him up and he’d be safe at home again. The boy then made eye-contact with the other kid.

 “You suddenly passed out. I think you might’ve eaten too much chicken nuggets,” Marko commented.

His teacher confirmed with a concerned look on his face.

 

They got Olli cleaned up once more and silently waited in the living room for his mother to arrive.

Olli finally heard his mother in the hallway talk with mister Harper.

 “Oh sweety, I’m sorry I couldn’t be there earlier,” his mom sighed when they got into the car.

Her son gave a quick nod but really didn’t understand what she was saying. Outside it was raining and the water clashing against the car’s windows boomed too loud. Olli felt numb.

 “Mister Harper said you ate too much and got sick.”

“Oh. Yeah,” Olli muttered absently.

 “Hey, it will be okay.”

 

Once home, Olli laid on the couch and thought. Something went missing. And that something was his memory. He didn’t know what had happened in the past few hours between the concert and the moment his mom picked him up from mister Harper’s home. Then Olli started crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part was, just like the Strangerverse works, not fun and easy to write.
> 
> Much like in the movie, it's not too graphic and detailed. Although thanks to the perfect editing and filming(in the movie of course), the scene is graphic in some ways, leaving the viewer really disturbed.


	5. 5.	Holy night, silent night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas :P
> 
> Okay, actually this is also not a chap for people who get triggered easily, or saddened, really :P

Marko has made sure to take the first flight home before the Christmas holidays would start. If he’s correct and read Jani’s letters right, Olli should still be in his town.

He is kind of thrilled on why Olli thinks they got abducted. During his flight home, Marko browses the online archives. To be honest, he doesn’t remember much of his childhood except the ‘good times’ he used to have with Josh.

 Marko’s eyes widen when he sees the old class picture and recognizes Olli. The shy fellow blondie of that year.

 “No, it can’t be…,” Marko whispers to himself. He is that guy who was with him that night.

 

\--

 

Two days before Christmas Marko finally meets Olli. He is at Jani’s place and Markus is also present.

 “Finally the man of the hour arrived!” Jani exclaims.

Markus chuckles and Olli laughs along awkwardly. Marko makes a dramatic bow for his audience before approaching the other blond.

 “So you’re the infamous Marko Saaresto Jani told me about,” Olli surprisingly starts their introduction.

“Yeah. Hope he hasn’t spit too much on my image,” Marko grins and winks at his friend.

 

\--

 

“I hope you like my friends. They’re a bit oddballs,” Marko snickers when he and Olli are alone for a moment.

 “They’re fun to hang around with. I truly befriended Jani,” Olli smiles. Marko realizes what Jani meant with this guy being cute. Although they both physically changed a lot, still there are old resemblances to be found and it takes Marko back to the memory lane.

 

\--

 

On Christmas eve they party at Jani’s home. Afterward Markus drives them to the snack bar where they’re the only clients. Embarrassing anecdotes are shared and much banter is had.

 “I guess it’s finally time I’ll answer your true questions,” Marko sighs, all sober again.

Olli gulps and nods. The other friends understand the situation and give them space.

 “Yo, Markus, good if I borrow your car and go for a drive?” Marko asks and his friend lets them.

“Don’t be too cruel,” Jani warns Marko before they leave.

 “I will try but the truth can’t be sweetened.”

 

\--

 

“We both were in that music class. Mister Harper, or Josh as I could call him, was our head teacher. He was my favourite. And I was his,” Marko starts. Olli silently listens while they drive.

 “Not only was I his favourite because I was the lead singer. I was willing, bendable to his will. Now that I look back… I-, I was a victim of his abuse. But I didn’t see that. No, not at all. To be honest, I adored having the man’s attention. Loved to be caressed, pampered.”

Marko is muttering. He seems regretful and pained. Conflicted by his feelings of the past. He realizes Olli had suffered a different deal than he.

Where Marko turned to be even more extraverted and flamboyant, Olli became more closeted and people-shy.

 

“S-So.. You’re saying he was a p-pe-”

 “Yes. Mister Harper was a pedophile.”

Olli swallows sharply. Suddenly the car stops. Olli freezes when he sees where they are.

 “You remember? Come on, let’s go outside.”

Marko holds Olli’s hand and squeezes it tight in a reassuring manner. Mister Harper’s house is unrented now but the young men break in nonetheless.

They end up on the couch where Olli sat after the events that led to his unresolved trauma and memory loss.

 

“Tell me, Marko. Tell me everything.”

 “Y-You sure?”

“We’ve come this far. I-I can take it,” Olli says firmly while staring at a white wall. This is were it all happened. This wretched place.

 

“Well, after that concert your mom didn’t show up. So Josh decided to take you with us. I, of course didn’t mind. He probably made up some excuse on why to take you with us. We ate McDonald’s and had some food fight. After that we took a bath and he-, well he intensely looked at our bodies.”

 Marko throws a look at the other man. His eyes, still fixed on the wall.

“And eh, then we went down to play videogames. It turned into a tickle session that turned sexual very quick. He licked my belly and then he licked yours. But it didn’t’ end there.”

Marko notices Olli becoming more tense. To ease him a bit, he lays a light hand on his shoulder.

 “Should I continue?”

“Do it.”

 “So we went to his bedroom and eh, things went down from there.”

“Wh-what did I have to do?”

 “You… You had to give oral. To him and to me. I had to do the same and I was envious because his mouth was bigger than mine.” Marko shakes his head. It’s followed by some silence. Olli leans closer to the other man and rests his head on his shoulder.

 “And then?”

“He-, he fucked us. It was crazy and painful. Especially for you.”

 “Oh.”

 

Olli clenches his fists. “After all those years… I’ve never been abducted. But-, worst, I got… I got fucking abused by that bastard. How could he? How could he?!!! It’s _fucking unfair! Shit!_ ”

 Marko didn’t see Olli curse like this before. He never saw him fall apart like this. It kind of frightened him.

 He could sooth him, tell him everything would be okay. But Marko knew that they couldn’t go back. They couldn’t change a damn thing what happened to them.

 Marko lets Olli.

 

And so he screams, shivers, cries and sobs relentlessly until he is exhausted. Olli slumps against Marko and catches his breath while Marko gently caresses Olli’s back.

It’s all he can do now to comfort him. There’s nothing to say to him. They both faced their horrifying truth. That’s all there is to them now. The crushing reality they’ll never be the same and that life will go on. Marko closes his eyes and keeps Olli in a tight embrace. He silently cries too.

 Outside they suddenly hear a children choir sing _Silent Night_.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if some things may not make sense. I was working with a word limit, so that's why some things are rushed and some parts might remain vague.  
> I'd recommend to actually watch the movie this fic is based off, but well.. Things get even more explicit there (yet not too explicit, thank god!)  
> If you need clarifications on things, feel free to ask in a comment!


End file.
